Please don't waste your time with fools:
by contradicting.lines
Summary: She didn't want to be here, but she found something good in the end. Sorry if everything in this is rushed, I'll fix it soon! Trying to beat the clock on 12/12/12. Wahh, I feel so bad...


**hey people, quick story for 12/12/12! beating a deadline here! umm...this was based a dream, and this is rushed along with this thingy up here. enjoy, and i'll fix later! i'm sorry! read in arial please! **

**woah, okay rush hour is over! barely beat the deadline! here is the proper 'this part up here' thing. well, hey everyone! this is based on a dream i had, actually. i really wanted to write it out especially since today is somewhat special. i don't have much to say except that if you want to look at Neru's dress, just type out 'poofy black dress' and you'll see a picture of rihanna.**

** it's that dress she's wearing. ****hmm...oohhh, i know this whole story seemed rush, so please forgive me! i'll fix it in a couple of hours or so. i still need to fix my other neru story! gahh, i'm soooooo busy! hmmm...i don't know...errr? sorry if i seem weird or something, i'm just like...i totally forgot what the hell i was going to say. ohh well, i'll probably tell you later. enjoy the story you guys!**

* * *

She honestly did not know why she was here. She just simply was, with no rhyme or reason. Even how she got to this place was all just a blur in her memories. No, she wasn't drunk nor crazy. She was just too pissed off to remember. She didn't want to be here at all, for she felt out of place. She felt like an odd daffodil in the midst of exotic flowers with different personalities.

How the ball would swoon and sigh in delight as people would talk in lovely words, and chase the night away with a twirl to their skirts. Neru Akita can only watch the dances at a distance, perched up the highest balcony with a forlorn look. She could hear the smooth music play while she gazes at the lace, frills, and ribbons that color the floor in an array of style and color.

Little things that were unnecessary like the lapels on suits, and heels and boots on the feet kept her fascinated as they move gracefully with each step. Her mind wanders, and then suddenly the memories from earlier came floating back to her mind in broken fragments. The arguments she had with people, the convincing, the pleas, everything replaying again and again.

* * *

_"Come on, Neru! Everyone is going to be there!"_

_"No...go away,"_

_"There's going to be cake!"_

_"I'm not going!"_

_"Please, oh please, Neru! At least do it for me!"_

* * *

If it were not for her friends, she would not be here right now. No...actually it was mainly because of one person. 'Miku, why did you do this to me?' She thought sadly, a sad scowl painting her lips. One of her closest friends; Miku Hatsune, was like a sister to her, and was the one who truly wanted to be here. Neru cringed slightly, feeling guilty.

Miku was the one who picked out her dress, bought her the shoes she was wearing, and was the one who did her make-up and hair. The dress was strapless and black, with buttons at the front, and polka dots speckled the poofy lace skirt that ended above her knees. Her shoes were just simple black heels with straps. The outfit was cute on her, to say the least, but Neru thought otherwise.

To her, it seemed too dreary in a place that splashed vivid colors. In her mind, it clashed with her eyes and now wavy hair thanks to a curler. Thank goodness she could still keep the side ponytail, even if it was in a black silk bow. Though, Miku said it complimented her greatly, the eyeliner accenting her golden eyes along with naturally long, fluttering lashes. Plus the hair finished the look she had.

* * *

_First, she hesitantly got dressed and t__hen she sat on a beautiful vanity, unsure of what's to come._

_"Trust me, you'll look stunning."_

_The last thing she thought of then was Miku's gentle smile, and her gentle hands tying a perfect bow._

* * *

Neru sighed, feeling lonely. She counted the many friends she had who already ditched this ballroom. Apparently, they all had nothing better to do. It was first the Kagamine twins saying they would make a quick stop to a video game store before coming back, and then it was Miki who thought it was a great idea and tagged along with them, bringing Gumi and Teto.

She recalled the girl of the twins; Rin, agreeing with her about this place. She wanted Neru to come too, also adding in that they would look cool if they walked to any ordinary place in fancy clothing. 'I can't believed I turned her down over this...I'd rather be anywhere, but here!' But of course, it was to keep Miku happy and content, so she couldn't argue.

The ball was thrown in celebration of their school's one hundredth anniversary, and Miku was a big planner of the thing. She was the one who picked the hall in which they were in, and made it look nice. The long pillars decorated with curls, the dance floor shining brightly, the tables. Everything was amazing partly thanks to Miku. It looked like a princess' castle.

* * *

_"Join us, Neru. We'll look like pimps! Or people who just got out from church..."_

_"It's okay...I'll just wait it out. Can you guys come back for me?"_

_"Uhh...no freaking duh we will! Good luck hanging at this hell hole though!"_

_"Thanks..."_

* * *

Neru decided it was best to find something to do for the meantime. She went down the spiral stairs, and inched closer to the dance floor. She was near the action, but she had no partner. The good thing was that she found familiar faces as they walked or danced by. Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Ted, and the numbers kept growing. She lost track eventually, just wanting a dance.

Stomping, she tried to reach someone she knew, but then she got blocked. Some random guy bowed to her, and asked her for a dance. Meanwhile, didn't know that there was someone eyeing her nearby. At first, she wondered if this was her chance to actually get to dance. She was about to grab the guys' hand, but somebody caught her wrist.

"What the?" She looked up to find a different guy, who instantly caught her eye. He had the same gold eyes that she had, same colored hair too. It intrigued her, and she could feel herself blushing. The first guy back up, and then left the two. Seconds later, she took her hand back with a glare. "What was that? Who are you?"

* * *

_"Neru, if you see someone who wants to dance with you, give them a chance."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

* * *

"Nero," The guy spoke, a voice like velvet. He sighed, turning his head so he won't face her. "Can you do me a favor?" Her anger was boiling, and she felt the urge to slap him. The only thing holding her back was the sincierity in his voice and face that showed honestly.

"What do you want?" She spat, stepping closer to him. One more sigh from him, and then he faced her completely. "Just please promise me you will never waste your time with those fools. They don't deserve someone like you for a partner." He was about to walk away, but it was Neru who caught him this time.

"Then who deserves me then?" She choked out, not realizing what she was saying. Nero wanted to say, 'me' but all he could do was smile and take her into a dancing hold. Suddenly Neru could feel herself moving, swaying, to a beat. She could finally smile at this, though she kept a calm facade. 'Maybe tonight wasn't so bad.'

* * *

**i hope you guys could read a review! ummm...deadline! okay, ignore those first two lines. i hoped you guys enjoyed the story! i'll fix it soon, i promise! though if anyone likes it, i think i could make it into a full on story eventually. it might take awhile though, knowing me. hmm...of course, i still don't know what to say...**

**err...gosh, why the hell am i still thinking!? well, enjoy yourselves you guys and take care. early seasons greetings here! if anything, i'll try to remember what i was going to say, and i'll say it on here later. you might see the top or bottom edited then, ahahaha. peace!**


End file.
